Underfell: Another Soul
by PeppermintLoser
Summary: In Underfell,  after Frisk reset again after another genocide run,  glitches occured, time was taken a year back before Frisk even fell,  a random human, a 24 year old girl fell and it wasn't even supposed to happen. The human is a awkward,  neutral girl named Chia. After escaping the Ruins,  she ended up meeting Red,  he didn't like her at all for awhile, but fell for her later on
1. part 1: Welcome to Underfell

[Author's notes: I type script form. Just a heads up. I know that's hated a lot,I'm just most comfortable with it. This is the story for my Undertale fan character Chia and Underfell Sans.  
If Cannon x Oc/fan character is not your thing,I don't recommend this to you.  
Chia x UFSans is a just for fun ship, you don't have to like it,its okay if you don't. Again, the ship is just for fun.

Plus, there will not be different au versions of Chia. She only exists in Underfell. That wouldn't make sense.

Now,on to the story!]

* * *

Chia was just on the surface, taking a walk. It was night, she had on purple fluffy pajama pants, a black batman t shirt, nightmare before Christmas slippers. She was just skimming through music on her phone, had ear buds in.

She was a adult, 24 years old. She had freckled cheeks, shoulders. She was only 5.2, had a rather big behind, chest for such a small thing, but she wasn't exactly the skinniest. She did have a gut, it was hard to tell, but it popped out if she had no shirt on. Even her fingers were smaller than most adult women. Her eyes were hazel, had a pinch of brown in there. Her hair was long, it went past her shoulders, her bangs were a tad too long, the wings part of her hair was longer than the back, that's how she liked it. She did have a tatoo that her sleeve was hiding on a shoulder, a navel piercing that was never seen. The jewelry was a dragon curled into a blue orb.

It was a warm fall night, the wind felt nice, stars were out, the moon shined, leaves fell off trees as the autumn wind blew.

Not paying attention, she fell into a huge hole that felt like came from out of nowhere.

Chia had no idea where she was. Flowey was trying to warn her, but Toriel was coming, scared for his life, he quickly went inside the ground. Toriel did indeed attack her, Chia, while running, got forced into battles with all of the monsters in the Ruins, she took a bit of damage, almost got hit by one of Toriel's fire balls. She tried hard to dodge every attack.

In Snowdin, Papyrus was lecturing Sans about crap, as always. Sans just nodded, looked uninterested. He was used to it.

Papyrus: I better not find you asleep again, Sans! And if I come home, I find that you once again, failed to pick up that nasty ass sock, I swear to God, Sans, I will force that foul thing down your throat! Am I clear!?

He growled, hands on his hips, sick of his brother's laziness.

Sans: Yes, boss.

Papyrus left to tend to a meeting with King Asgore as requested.

Sans laid back at his station in his chair, reaching in his coat pocket, pulling out a cigarette box. His head hurt from drinking the night before, was hung over. He took a cigarette out, lit it with a lighter, took a puff. He doubted any human would fall. He hadn't seen one since the last fallen soul, but that was two years ago. Everyday just felt the same. He honestly lost hope that any good would come to him, just did his own thing.  
After a bit he closed his eyes, just half asleep.

Chia just escaped, slid her back against the Ruins door on the other side, now in Snowdin, slid into the snow, panting, sweating, needed to catch her breath. She looked up when she recovered a bit.

Chia: N-now where am I?..I almost got killed multiple times, including being roasted by a huge ass goat. Now, snow..what the hell is this place..?

She stood up, brushed the snow off her butt as she did. She inhaled, held her arms close for warmth, regretting not wearing a jacket. She soon found Sans at his station.

Chia: *looks close* Eessh..it doesn't look friendly. Not at all...better not wake it.. I'd rather not be almost killed again.. *thinks up how to get past him* ..I could...sneak past him?

She swallowed, what felt like swallowing her heart back into her chest. She got in the snow, got on all fours. She began to quietly, slowly crawl past the front of his post. However, crawling didn't exactly help. It still made shuffling, slight crunching noise. Sans woke up,trying to rest off his hangover, not really bothering to actually look.

Sans: Hello?

Chia froze, stayed quiet as possible. Her heart beat rapidly, hurting her, pale, sweating once again.

Sans: Anyone there?... *shrug, continues to smoke his cigarette* guess it was just nature or some shit..  
He closed his eyes, still laying back

Chia's hands were freezing, red. She had her bare hands in the snow. She wanted to warm them up in her lap, but knew he was awake now, was praying he'd just go back to sleep. Suddenly a alarm on her phone went off, the chorus to Halsey's Gasoline blared loudly.

Sans jerked up, snarled, teleported right in front of her. Chia, in panic, slowly reached in her pajama pants pocket, turned the alarm off, put it back, thinking "I'm dead. I'm so dead. " 


	2. Part 2: Caught by Sans

[Btw, I call UFSans Red. So he's being named Red for the rest of this fanfic/au thingy majig]

Chia just stayed frozen in her position, not getting up, or moving a muscle. Knowing monsters had magic, she was too scared to do anything, especially she just saw the skeleton can freaking teleport, knew there was no point in running from him.

Red stood over her, his breath could be seen in white puffs. He chuckled to himself, thinking he spoke too soon when he thought another human wouldn't fall.

Red: You aren't very good at sneaking, human.

He was staring at her rather pathetic position, put his hands on his hips

Red: Well..? Aren't you going to say anything..?

Chia tried to think of something to say, but just couldn't think of anything. Her mind was blank from panic. Red sighed, pinched where his nose would be, honestly finding this rather annoying. He was hoping the human would fight so he could just kill the thing, bring the soul to Asgore.

But this human just too big of a wuss. He wasn't sure what to do.

Red:...You're pathetic.. I can't just let you wander around however. Even if you are too big of a coward..

Chia started to snap out of it, started to sit up, shivering, trying to warm her hands, arms up. She still didn't say anything. Red's eye glowed, he lifted her with his magic, making her yelp, sweat more

Red: I'm taking you to Boss..

Red went home, luckily noone saw chia.

Red: Yo, Papyrus!

He called out. No response. That told him that Papyrus was still not back in town. Red grumbled, set chia on the couch.

Red: Edgy bastard is still at the meeting.

He pulled out a mustard bottle with his magic from the fridge. Chia just watched him. Red saw, looked bored.

Red: Dont get ideas. I can instantly kill you just like *snaps his fingers* , don't fucking try.

Red leaned back against the wall

Chia was still scared, but she was craving something sweet. She reached in her pocket, pulled out a tube form candy. In the tube was a gooey candy. Ooze Tubes were what they were called. Chia loved them. However, people knew it was just candy, but it looked...folic.

Chia took the plastic wrap off, began to squeeze the tube. Red, keeping an eye on her, saw, he had a "what the fuck" expression on his face, looking at the candy. She licked some of the candy off where it came out. This made Red blush heavily, look more weirded out.

Red: What the actual-!? Are you trying to seduce me-!?

Chia: What!? No, no, no, its just candy!

Her face also went red. She got teased a lot about eating that candy.

Red: Do you have to eat that in front of me!?

Chia: Its candy!

She said that in what sounded like a bizzare accent.

Red: If you're hungry, there is food! I will get you something to eat! Just for the love of God, put that shit away!

Papyrus just came home, Chia was the first thing he saw. His eyes went wide.

Papyrus: A Human!!

Red: About fucking time you got home! I caught it at my station!

Papyrus: Excellent work, Sans! *sees Chia with the ooze tube* What is that!? *snatches it from her hands* Folic! Get it out of here!

He chucked it out the window, chia had a little sad drool, watching her candy go. Red laughed.

Papyrus grabbed Chia by the arm, pulled her up.


	3. part 3: Get used to your new life

Papyrus grabbed Chia by the arm, pulled her up.

He was really tall, both skeletons looked intimidating. Heck, everyone in Underfell did. He had to be seven feet tall, Red was at least 4 feet. Red's head was at Chia's chest area, she was only 5.2 feet after all.

Her throat hurt. She already knew these creatures in this world wanted her dead, but didn't know why. Flowey was trying to warn her, but had to leave before Toriel caught him. The tall skeleton looked at her with his red eyes. Chia was just about to tear up, certain that 'this is how I die, isn't it?'.

Papyrus: Grillby could use some help at the bar. The man works hard.

Red: I'm sure Grillbz will love it.

He said with a almost sarcastic tone in his voice.

Chia: w-wait..you...arent gonna kill m-me?

Both brothers were pretty rude, Papyrus was more hostile than Red, but they actually didn't want to kill anyone. Thier whole life in the underground, they have seen their own race attack and or kill their own. It honestly made the brothers sick, disgusted that their own people did these things to each other. They were raised by it.

Red was 8 years old, Papyrus just 3 when they got banished to the underground. Red was 26 years old, Papyrus 21 now. It had been 17 years. Red did used to go to school with human children before then. Because he got bullied for being a skeleton, he became a bully himself. He'd steal kid's food, make fun of them, didn't do physical attacks. There was one human he was actually nice to. The human was 4. Red didn't remember too much about it, its been so long. The human always carried a ninja turtle doll on her, was never without it, she didn't talk, didn't understand a lot. That was all he could remember from it.

Papyrus dragged Chia to Grillby's, threw the doors open. Red had followed, had to see this.

Papyrus: Grillby! I have brought new help!

All of the monsters in the bar just wanted to leap up from their seats, kill the girl, but just gave her a death glare, snarling. They knew what the skeleton brothers were capable of. They mostly didn't attack because of Papyrus. Him being in the Royal Guard, they'd rather not piss him off.

Grillby: Papyrus, are you fucking serious right now!? Thats a human! Slaughter it!

Chia went pale. Papyrus had her in a arm, by his side, she just hung there in his hold. It honestly kinda hurt since he was just bones.

Papyrus: This human is too pathetic to kill!

Red: yup. First time I've seen a human just wuss like that.

Chia mouthed "rude". Mouthed it because she didn't want the brothers to hear.

Grillby: I don't care! After everything humans had caused us, I will not hire one!

Grillby was made a purple fire, was dressed pretty fancy, had a black tux, red tie, a jacket similar to Red's, but the fluff on the hood white. He was the same height as Papyrus. He looked pissed, had his arms crossed.

Papyrus set chia down

Papyrus: Sans!

Red: yeah, boss?

Papyrus: eye on the human!

Red: sure.

Papyrus went to the bar, quietly speaking to Grillby, noone else could hear them.

Grillby: papyrus, do you realize even if I did hire the human, the king could find out, I could lose my business, you could lose your job, right? Are you fucking crazy?

Papyrus: I got this, Grillby. I always keep my word, unlike my useless brother.

Grillby: *sigh*..but what about the human though..there's many things to worry about. This isnt your wisest plan.

Papyrus: I'm aware..I will make it worth your while.. I will pay off all of Sans' tab.

Grillby: *eye brow up* you're kidding? All of it? Its really high.

Papyrus: I get a good pay. I promise.

Grillby groaned softly, put a hand on his head, thinking it over for a bit.

Grillby: okay...but what about a home for her? What if Asgore is around?

Papyrus; the human will stay in my house. Noone goes inside there. Sans and I don't get visitors. There is a third bedroom in the house. We aren't sure why its there, but we left it alone. She can sleep there.

Grillby: fine.. I will help you try to keep her only known in Snowdin.

Papyrus: excellent.

Papyrus rose up. The whispering ended. Everyone stared at them. Grillby began talking to the monsters in the building. Papyrus went back to chia, Red.

Papyrus: you're hired.

Red: Grillbz actually agreed?..huh..

Papyrus: I promised to pay your debit to him. You're fucking welcome

He grumbled to his shorter brother. Red didn't seem to care too much.

The monsters didn't like the idea of a human working for Grillby. They were angry about it. Chia heard them, held her arms.

She didn't know the tale, didn't know why they hated humans so much.

The brothers went home, Papyrus dragged chia along.

At home, he showed her the empty bedroom, closed the door when she was in. She sat on the bed.

She noticed a picture on the on the nightstand. It was children sans and papyrus, there was a space between them like someone was there, but was erased from the picture. That really confused chia.

She picked it up, thought about asking sans and papyrus, but she didn't want to piss them off accidentally, put the picture down.

She looked at the time. 9:47pm.

She wasn't too hungry, already ate before she fell. She pulled out another random Squeezy Pop, began to lick the candy coming out of the tube.


	4. part 4: she isnt so bad

Chia started her new job at Grillby's. She wore a tux similar to Grillby, had a little note pad on her, for her to write down orders. The monsters in Snowdin did keep Chia being there secret, only for Grillby. They respected him. They still hated the fact that a human was there, just wanted to kill it, take its soul to Asgore.

Her job wasn't bad, except for the monsters in the bar snarling at her, glaring at her, being rude towards her. It hurt, but Chia did her best to stay strong. She wasn't scared of the skeleton brothers anymore. She didn't go near them very much, didn't want to bug them. If she wasn't at work, she would be in the 3rd bedroom that Papyrus showed her, or in the bath. Red had refused to talk to her, he honestly found her really damn annoying, stupid.

Red went to Grillby's everyday, mainly to sit at the bar for a bit, talk to Grillby, or fall asleep. He slept a lot. Being a slacker was kinda his thing. It was night, trash needed to be taken out the back.

Grillby: Chia,take out the trash. The dumpster is outside in the back.

Chia got the trashbag out, it was heavy for her, so she was trying to hurry, just get it over with. After throwing the bag into the dumpster, as she was catching her breath, she noticed something in the snow. Her eyebrow went up, she leaned down, brushed off some snow, to find a baby goat monster,only a week old, cold, covered in snow.

Chia: Jesus fucking christ-!

She quickly took the baby, ran inside.she went back to the lobby area, cradeling the goat in her arms, noone saw the infant. Chia was trying to figure out what to do. Grillby saw chia, grabbed her by the shoulder, growled at her as a warning.

Grillby: What do you think you're doing!? Get back to work!

Chia: S-sir, I highly apo-apologize! B-b-but I couldn't let it just freeze to death!

Grillby's eyes widened, was silent. All of the monsters started to approach chia, grillby.

Doggo: Grillb, want me to kick her ass for such disrespect?

Chia: I really am sorry,i-its just,its just a baby-! I-i found it outside when I was t-taking out the trash-!

The baby goat opened her eyes. They were milky.

Grillby: *shudder* o-oh god-! Its blind!

Red was waking up from his nap,rubbed his eyes, hearing the commotion. He looked over,trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

The baby goat started to sob. Red then realized that Chia was holding a abandoned baby goat. His eyes widened, he quickly went over after calling papyrus, telling him what was going on.

Chia was trying to calm the baby down. It didn't work.

Red: *frowns* it can't hear you..

Grillby: it can't see,can't hear..that explains why it was abandoned.. *sad sigh*

Red:...I'll take care of her. I know how to care for kids.

Red actually felt really bad for the infant, softened up.

Chia: I will too...

Grillby:..can I see the child?

Chia let grillby hold her. Grillby took the baby to his office. He came back out with her,had put cute pajamas on her.

Grillby: this used to be my daughter's. She can't fit in her old clothes anymore. I'll bring over some more.

Chia: thank you..

Red took the baby goat,was holding her. His fatherly instincts were kicking in,he didn't even know he had them.

Grillby: Chia..can I be her caregiver?

Grillby was actually being nice,also had softened up. Chia nodded. Grillby smiled, actually pulled her into a hug,which surprised her.

Grillby: Thank you so much!

Red:..hmm..I think I will call you Buttercup.. like the flower..Tori and her kids loved them...

Chia: Toriel...you mean the older goat that chased me?

Red: *nods* ..Old lady isn't actually so bad..things just..are really fucked up down here...

Chia was silent. She was starting to realize why everyone is so damn rude, violent. She couldn't believe she didn't see it. Everyone here all lived their own hell, were just trying their best to live their life.

Papyrus showed up. He went over,got on a knee,gently scratching behind Buttercup's ear. A weak bleat came from her, liking that.

Red and papyrus stood up,Red still holding Buttercup. They began to leave,Red gestured his head to chia to come home with them. Grillby excused her,let her leave early.


	5. part 5: discovering new worlds

Two weeks had passed, Red always cared for Buttercup. He treated her like his own child.Buttercup could smell people's scent, recognized his, Chia's, grillby's, Papyrus's. She was only comfortable if they touched her, would freak out if anyone else did. Buttercup saw Red as her father, Chia as her mother, Papyrus and Grillby as her uncles.

Red had his red sweater, coat off, was in a black tank top he wore underneath his sweater, he'd sleep in it most of the time. He was laying back on the couch, asleep with Buttercup on top of his chest, gently held her close, snoring. Papyrus was on Patrol, like normal. Chia just got back from work, came in, closed the door. Buttercup woke up, sniffed, picking up her scent. Red opened a eye, saw Buttercup bleat at the scent.

Red: Hey, Chia-Latte. The kid wants you.

"Chia-latte" was a name Red would call her. At first he did is just to be a dick, but now he was slowly starting to warm up to her, so it wasnt to pull her leg anymore, just called her that.

Chia went over, took Buttercup, held her. Buttercup held onto her. Buttercup was a warm, fluffy baby goat. Red sat up, went to the kitchen. Frisk had already fallen, went through Snowdin, was doing the Undyne part. Frisk was a unknown gendered 7 year old. Frisk didn't seem to talk.

Red got a mustard bottle, as he took sips, he looked out the window. He saw the original Sans asleep by a tree.

Red: ...whathe-?!

Chia: what? What is it?

Red didn't answer her, pulled his sweater on, threw on his coat, teleported to Sans. Sans had his hood up, snoring. He seemed peaceful. Red was standing, stairing at him, having many questions come to mind. He nudged Sans with his foot.

Red: Hey! Wake yo ass up!

Sans woke up slowly, looked at him. He just silently, sleepily looked at Red.

Sans:..huh..this is new..a..Gothic me?

Red: *crosses his arm* fucking excuse you. Who the hell are you? Why do you look like me? Where the hell did you come from?

Sans: *shrug* I honestly don't know either...tiba honest with ya, I thought I was still at my Snowdin..

Red: why the fuck are you here?

Sans: idunno..

Red: well, you better explain yourself.

Chia was watching, still inside, holding Buttercup, looking out the window. She was confused, but more curious.

Somehow Red and Sans found out about what the heck happened, aus. Sans left, went home. Red was in awe. He teleported back inside, just sat on the couch, silent, had no words.

Chia: what? What happend?

Red:...*shakes head*... Apparently..Alternate Universes exist..and I just so happen to be one of the bad Sanses...

Chia: ...bad? How?

Red: ..I'm seen as a villain..I don't fucking see why..just because everything has gone to shit, I'm assumed to be a horrible creature.. Waaay to make me feel even more like shit...

Chia:..that...doesn't ..make sense though.. How does that explain why you are mistaken for a villain..?

Red: *hard shrug* I don't fucking know. I just have the worst luck.

He looked like he was angry, bottling up inner pain. Chia wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to comfort him, but was not sure what to do. Buttercup crawled onto his lap, Red held her, weakily smiled.

Red: heh..well..at least you know I'm not oh so evil..

Buttercup nibbled his finger, red kept his smile, rubbed Buttercup's back

Chia:..I know you're not bad.

Red just sighed

Red: ...I dunno..I don't.. So I'm the town laughing stock..boss can't stand me..now..I just..I don't get it..

Chia felt bad for him. She looked at him for a bit. She went to the kitchen. She came back, baked cookies, brougt him a plate.

Red: ...what's this?

Chia: to make you feel better. I know you like mustard, so I put some in and on the cookies

Red: ..mustard..cookies..? You made them..?

Chia: wellll, I followed instructions on a cookie mix box. I can't cook to save my life *chuckle* what do you think?

Red took a bite. He nodded.

Red: not bad..thanks..


	6. part 6: Furnirds are assholes

A week passed, Frisk still was working their way to break the barrier, since it was Underfell, it was a lot more difficult, dangerous, so it was taking awhile.

Chia had gotten a crush on the original Sans, was debating if she should ask him out or not, had bad luck dating wise, didn't like to be the one to ask someone out, the answer always being no if she did. Sans would sometimes visit her, Red at Grillby's, they'd talk about updates, their day. Sans was drinking ketchup, Red was drinking mustard. Chia watched them.

Chia: seeing you guys do that reminded me of the time when I drank syrup like a shot. My sister dared my brother to do it. He had trouble doing it. I just took my syrup cup, drank it like nothing. I was given a dollar for actually doing it.

The Sanses just staired a her, no comment.

Red: You're fucking weird, ya know that?

Sans: heh. Bet you can't do a whole bottle like us with ketchup and mustard.

Red: That's syrup though, not to mention, she's a human, can't things we can.

Sans: it'd be funny to watch.

Chia chuckled.

Red: Oh god, what are you laughing about?

Chia grinned big, chuckling more, opening a syrup bottle

Red: You're not-

Chia: im doing it

Grillby was watching, would tell her to stop, but weirdly was curious what would happen. Sans looked excited to see this. Chia began to freaking drink the syrup. She was having pauses as she did it.

Sans: careful, kiddo..

Grillby: you're going to feel so fucking sick

Chia actually managed to finish it. Everyone just stared at her in awe.

Red: …no comment..

Sans patted her back

Sans: you okay?

Chia: *nods* I'm okay

Grillby saw everyone outside quickly run to their homes, go in.

Grillby:…Everyone stay inside!

Chia was confused what was happening. Red immedatily pulled out his phone, calling papyrus, frisk, everyone.

Red: Stay out of Snowdon until further notice. A Furinird is out. I will call again once it leaves.

Chia: what's a Furinird?

Sans: Its a giant dragon, bird like monster. They are friendly in my world, but this being Underfell, they are dangerous here.

Chia: how come I've never heard about these things?

Sans: its very rare to see one. They live in the woods in a huge tree, they don't come out much, sleep most of the time.

Red: In this world, they kidnap, eat their victim.

Chia: oh damn!

Grillby: exactly.

Everyone stayed inside. 9 minutes passed. The Furinird was flying in rounds in Snowdin, looking out for victim. It was huge. It was a beautiful creature, looked like a fluffy white dragon with ice blue eyes, breathed ice. Red had a mini telescope, watching out. Buttercup was in good hands, with papyrus. Papyrus was showing Buttercup to Asgore. She was not Toriel and Asgore's child. Their only birth child was Asriel. Buttercup's bio parents were unknown.

Monster Kid was out, wasn't aware of the Furinird, just left his house. He lived alone.

Red: god damn it, kid-!

He teleported outside, telling him about what was happening. Monster kid was stubborn, Red was trying hard to get him to see it wasn't fake. M.K. finally learned it was the truth when it suddenly swooped down, let out a roar, he screamed, Red pushed him out of the way, before he knew it, got grabbed by the Furinird, making him yelp.

He tried to teleport out if its claws, but no victim could use their magic to save themself from it.

Chia: Sans!!!

Grillby: Fucking hell!

Sans whipped out his phone, calling someone. A portal opened, a tall sans came out, he had bright blue eyes, wore the outfit underfell papyrus wore, only had a long, torn, red scarf that was tied in a big bow. His papyrus was with him, wore a jacket simiular to Red's, a orange sweater, brown skinny jeans. Swapfell. Swapfell Sans preferred to be named Raspberry, his papyrus went by Thorn.

Sans: thanks for coming so fast. This world's Sans has been caught by a Furinird.

Raspberry: Mweh heh heh! I have dealt with these things before! Piece of cake!

Thorn: *smoking a cigarette* we need to leave now before he becomes lunch.

Raspberry looked happy, ready for action.

Sans and the brothers teleported, off to the rescue.


	7. part 7: tell me he's not dead

Hours passed. Chia was scared for Red. What if they were too late, she thought to herself, felt pain in her heart thinking about it. He wasn't such a bad guy. He was good deep down, just didn't really show it too much. Papyrus returned with Buttercup.

Papyrus: Grillby, where is that brother of mine!? He better not be neglecting his duties again!

Everyone was silent. Papyrus didn't get it, still looked pissed like he always did. Grillby spoke up.

Grillby: Papyrus..the Furinird..it got him..

Papyrus' expression changed. He really did care for Red. He thought it was just a joke or something. He refused to believe that.

Papyrus: ..no..impossible..Sans is far too stuburn for himself to get captured..

Chia trembled, as Grillby talked to him. Papyrus' soul cracked loudly, everyone heard it. He collapsed to his knees, shaking violently.

Papyrus: S-sans…I..it can't be…n-no..no…

Grillby sighed sadly, rubbing his back

Grillby: we don't know if he's dead..

Papyrus: nyeh? Y-you mean-?

Grillby: The other Sans called another Sans and Papyrus, they went to rescue him. There..I wouldn't get my hopes up..but maybe..just maybe…

Papyrus stood up

Papyrus: I'm going to find them. I, the great papyrus, will assist in rescuing my brother! He will be brought home, alive and well!

Papyrus ran out into the snow, headed to where the Furinird lives.

Buttercup sniffed, grabbed onto chia, bleated. Chia held her, sniffled as a tear fell. She gave her a napkin, Buttercup took it, ate it.

Grillby: Chia, its about time I close up shop.

Chia nodded, stood up, holding Buttercup still. She went to the skelebros house, where she had been staying, got Buttercup to sleep, had trouble sleeping, knowing Red, Sans, Raspberry, Thorn, now Papyrus could all be dead. She wanted to go out, look for them, but she had no idea where to go, didn't know how to fight, or use her soul magic. Plus, she couldn't abandon Buttercup.

Chia sat on the couch, had a blanket tied around her shoulders like a cape so it'd stay on her, be able to use her hands. She waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing…

Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes filled with tears. Just then, Papyrus' loud voice could be heard outside…and Red's. They were alive. Chia sat up, the door opened, Papyrus was scolding Red and taking all of the credit for rescuing him, even though the swapfell bros and Sans helped.

Papyrus: You're lucky you have such a cool brother like me to save you! Nyeh heh heh!

Red: *weak smile* sure, boss.

Chia stood up, pulled red into a tight hug. It didn't hurt since she was not really strong. It just caught Red off guard, she had never hugged him before or really talked to him.

Red: holy shit-

Chia: I'm glad you're okay. I-i was scared you didn't make it.

Red: I've been through so much worse than that giant furr bag. I'm used to shit happening.

Chia let him go. Red noticed her face was blotchy and red, looked like she had been crying

Red: wait a sec..were you..crying..over me? Huh. TIBA honest with ya, I didn't think you gave a rats ass…learn something new everyday I guess. Anyway..where's my kid?

Chia: in her crib. I got her to bed awhile ago.

Red went to his bedroom to Buttercup's crib. He smiled softly, leaned down kissed her fluffy head as she slept. He actually always wanted to be a father, cared for Buttercup as his own. Papyrus was taking a shower in the bathroom.

Red shortly went to sleep in his bed after watching Buttercup for a bit.

Chia was glad noone died, they all came home safe.


	8. part 8: first (platonic) date

A week passed, Chia was working. Frisk was almost done with their run, just going back to all the places they have been, checking up on things, doing things they didn't do yet. It was pretty dead today at Grillby's. The bros were not there, both at work. Grillby was holding Buttercup, caring for her, feeding her lettuce.

Sans teleported in, sat at the bar

Sans: Heya, Edge Grillbz

Grillby: *grumble* Do not call me that.

Sans: Seems just as dead as me today, huh?

Chia: well, you're not dead. You're a living, breathing skeleton,never died, were just born that way.

Sans: *shrug* that's true. Hey, shot of ketchup. Put it on Edgy me's tab. I'm sure he won't mind.

Grillby: Jesus fucking Christ, fucking Sanses do this shit, don't they?

Sans: Underswap me doesn't. Ink doesn't. Swapfell doesn't-

Grillby: okay! I get it! Few sanses are actually respectful!

Chia rubbed grillby's back, he sighed, calmed himself.

Sans was given his ketchup. Chia blushed, watching him. She was still trying to debate on asking him out. Him and Chia talked for a bit, he told her some puns, which made her chuckle.

The doors came open, Raspberry, Thorn came in. Thorn sat in the seat beside Sans.

Thorn: yo, Grillbz, your recommended on the rocks. And a deluxe shake for my bro.

He put gold on the table. Grillby took it, gave them their drinks. Raspberry sat on the other side of Thorn, began drinking his shake.

Sans: hey, swapfell Paps, how old is your Sans?

Thorn: I'm 23, he's 16.

Chia: wait what? He does not look 16..

Raspberry: *looks up* its the height, isn't it? Yeah, I get that a lot. How about you? You 15?

Chia: oh no, no, no, I'm 24

Thorn: huh..a year older than me.. *looks at Sans* how about you?

Sans: Edge me and I are the same age. 26.

Raspberry: mweh. *notices something on Sans' hand*..a ring..you're married?

Chia felt pain in her heart there. She couldn't believe she never noticed that ring. She felt dumb.

Sans: yup. I'm married to my Grillbz. Ink created our daughter, Luicinda. She's only 2 years old.

Thorn: oh? Can I see?

Sans: sure.

He pulled out a picture of a skeleton baby, she had fire hair, sans' eyes.

Raspberry: awe! How cute!

Chia smiled weakly, nodding.

Chia: yeah, she's really cute.

Sans stood up

Sans: welp. Break is over. Better head back before my Paps gets upset.

Thorn: 'kay. Later, bud.

Sans left. Raspberry was still drinking his shake. When the swapfell bros left, it was almost closing time. Red showed up, sat at the bar.

Red: mustard.

Chia: I got it..

She gave him a bottle of mustard, gave it to him. He began to drink it.

Red*tired sigh* damn, what a day. The kid is checking up on everyone before going back to the King. My kid okay, Grillbz?

Grillby: she's asleep. I fed her already.

Red: cool.

Chia: *sigh* welp. Sans is married. Can't believe I never noticed his wedding ring

Red: wait. You liked him? Pfft. That's great.

Chia: *weakly nods, shrugs* I'm used to it. I've been rejected, cheated on, broken up with so many times..I've grown used to it.

Red: how many times?

Chia: I wasn't the wisest when it came to that as a teenager, so a lot.

Red finished off his mustard

Red: maybe a date will make you feel better.

Chia: a date?

Red: just as friends wise. Nothing romantic.

Chia: s-sure..

The bar closed, chia changed out of her work clothes, changed into a black wool coat, blue jeans, gray winter boots, a white shirt. Red had been waiting on the porch. He stood when she came out.

Red: c'mon..follow me..

He began walking, she followed behind Red as he walked with his hands in his pockets. They got to waterfall. Chia, never had left Snowdin ever since meeting the bros, had never seen any place past The Ruins and Snowdin,was looking around as she walked behind him still. She held arms. Red noticed when he looked to see her still behind him.

Red: yo, chia-latte, you cold?

Chia: naahh. I just do this. Its quite comfty.

Red smiled softly, rolled his eyes before continuing to walk. He lead her to a field of echo flowers. Chia thought they were freaking beautiful, looking at them.

Chia: pretty.

Red: you like them, huh?

Chia: yup.

Red: hey, I got a joke for ya.

Chia: hm?

Red: did you hear about the guy that got hit in the head with a can of soda?

Chia: no?

Red grinned, bent down, picking a echo flower, another one immeditaly grew in its place. He whispered something into it before giving it to chia.

Flower: he's lucky it was a soft drink.

Chia: pfft! Oh my g-god-

She burst into heavy laughter, that made Red smile. He was happy he actually made someone laugh with his puns. When Chia laughed, her top front teeth stuck out, she'd have her mouth open for abit after laughing hard. He found that..really adorable actually.

Red: I used to tell Old Lady puns through the Ruins door all of the time. She used to love them.

Chia: wait..didn't you mention her before? …Toriel was her name?

Red: yup. She's the Queen. She's the ex wife of the King Asgore. She's been living alone for years.

Chia: do you have a crush on her?

Red: nah, I don't have any feelings like that for anyone down here. *shrug, sits in the field, lays back* just haven't ever felt those kind of feelings. Its just me I guess. But, its fine. I'm fine.

Chia wasn't sure what to say to that. He looked at her.

Red: you don't have to stand there. Just because I have sharp teeth doesn't mean I'll bite you for sitting.

Chia: oh. I wasn't sure if you were okay with that or not. Didn't want to upset you. *gets beside him, sits, takes her coat off, ties it around her waist, the bottom part of her shoulder tattoo showed.

Red: ..huh..never knew you had a tattoo.

Chia: really? I thought you saw it when you captured me when I was new.

Red shook his head. She pulled the sleeve up, letting him see the full thing. It was a detailed rose tattoo, the rose was blue, had light pink, thorns on the stem. It was pretty well done.

Chia: got it done when I was 22. When I finished work one day, I decided to just get it done at the tattoo shop. Didn't tell anyone. Just came home with it *chuckles*

Red: damn, that's pretty badass there. Heh. If I had skin, I'd end up doing that shit too. Boss would have my skull for doing that without telling him.

Chia: I also got my stomach pierced too.

Red sat up, looked surprised

Red: what? How am I just now learning this shit? Let me see this.

Chia: *blushes, shakes her head, in a goofy tone* nooo. I don't want you to see my gross ass belly.

Red: your belly is not gross. Cmon.

Chia: you never saw it though, you don't know.

Red: I bet its not as bad as you claim.

Chia: Its a blob of squish!

Red: i will get you something if you show me.

Chia: you lie though. Its not worth scarring you for life with my gross belly.

Red suddenly grabbed her shirt, pulled it up enough to see her stomach, which made her yelp. He let it go.

Red: what are you talking about? That's not a "gross belly". I found it cute.

Chia was blushing darker, shaking her head

Chia: nope.

Red: deny all you want, I say its cute. End of story. You lose.

Chia: I still say its gross.

Red: whatever.

Chia: ..your pun earlier made me think of something I saw on a old movie trailer.

Red: random change of topic.

Chia: yeah, I have a bad habit of doing that. Anyways, in the trailer, a man went to his ex's apartment. She says " what do you want?", he replies "you know why I'm here. I'm here to pick up my son.". So he goes over to a baby carrier, lifts the baby boy out, holds him for afew seconds before setting him back down, leaves, saying " I'll be back tomorrow to pick him up again"

Red could not help how hard he began laughing. Tears came to his eyes how hard he laughed, holding his stomach.

Red: Oh my god! That is just great! Holy fucking shit! I can't breathe!

Chia was laughing because how hard he was laughing. She wanted to continue to make him laugh, having fun with this.

Chia: I'm cheating here, i stole this joke from something else. What's green with wheels?

Red: the Grinch on a scooter?

Chia: oh damn it! *laughs some more* that's even better than the actual answer! It was "grass. I lied about the wheels"!

Red kept his smile, rolled his eyes. They continued to make each other laugh for awhile. They soon got up, went home. Before they got in the door, red put his hand on the door knob, looked at chia.

Red: hey, this was fun. We should hang out more often. If you want to I mean.

Chia: *nods* okay

They went in. Papyrus was sitting on the couch, holding buttercup with a arm, going through channels on TV. Red took buttercup from him, gently nuzzled her head. He got himself a mustard bottle from the kitchen, sat on the couch with papyrus

Red: watcha watchin' bro?

Papyrus: nothing yet. Nothing on again. Of fucking course.

Red gently scratched Buttercup's ear as papyrus continued his channel search. He couldn't believe how much he actually enjoyed hanging out with chia. His soul felt..warm.. He just shrugged it off, thought nothing of it.


	9. part 9: what is he?

It was a snowstorm the next week. Everyone in snowdin stayed at home indoors. Red and papyrus were playing poker at the table. Buttercup was asleep, chia holding her close on the couch, also asleep. Red was winning so far in their game.

Papyrus: Sans! You cheating son of a bitch!

Red: I ain't cheating, buddy, you just suck at this.

Papyrus: Go fuck yourself! I will take the upper hand, just you wait!

Red chuckled to himself. Chia got up, went to the kitchen. She had a blanket tied around her shoulders like a cape again. She got a pot, poured milk in, turned the stove on, grabbing hot chocolate pouder bags.

Chia: I'm making hot chocolate. Want some?

Red: nope. Good on my mustard.

Papyrus: maybe.

When she finished making it, she made 3 cups, topped them with whipped cream. She set one by papyrus, one by red.

Chia: I know you said no, but *in a her weird tone* too bad

Red: *chuckle* too bad, huh? Well, okay, since you insist. *takes a sip* not bad. I'm more of a mustard fan, but this is pretty good.

Chia: its the box type.

Red: still good.

Chia: awe, thanks.

Papyrus looked at them, eyebrow up as he took a sip, noticing their behavior towards each other lately.

Papyrus: your move, brother.

Red: heh. You really want to lose, huh, paps?

Papyrus: nyeh heh heh! I beg to differ!

They continued their game, chia took sips, looking outside. She saw something…its moving…

Chia:…are my eyes tricking me…? Or..am I really seeing that..?

Papyrus: what is it, human?

Chia:..I see…i can't make it out…

Papyrus got up, went to the window, looking

Papyrus:..what the hell…

Outside was Niko. He was a au Gaster, very different from most Gasters. He was one of the youngest, in his 20s, most Gasters were in their 50s. He looked more child-like compared to most of them, wore a black sweater, a long grey lab coat, had purple eyes. He was hard to make out in the blizzard. He was cut up..and bleeding.. He was weak.

Papyrus: that's a monster!

Red: *looks over* wait, what?

Papyrus: Sans, human! Stay put!

He ran outside into the blizzard. Niko was shivering violently, he collapsed into the snow, his vision getting blurry. He had been calling for help, but it was weak, quiet.

Papyrus went to him, looking down at him. He was very blurry to Niko's view, passing out as the pair of red gloves grabbed him, lifted him. Niko weakly cried out for help one last time before passing out. Papyrus held him by his side in a arm, went back in. He closed the door.

Red: -oh my god!

Chia: is he okay!?

Papyrus wasn't answering, took the coat off, dropping it to the ground, then took the sweater off.

Papyrus: Sans, teleport to Alphys. Bring her here. Now.

Red quickly did as asked. Alphys was squirming, red had her by the arm

Alphys: Let me go, you stupid, good for nothing skeleton!

Red: hey, Alphys, chill out, will ya? This is kinda important.

Alphys looked at Niko

Alphys: what about it?

Papyrus: Heal him. Our healing magic isn't as strong as yours.

Alphys grumbled, began her work, insulting the brothers. She was a grumpy lizard.

Red: where the hell did he come from?..could he be from one of those alternate universes?

Chia: I think so..

Red:..those are knife wounds… He was obviously attacked..

Papyrus: no shit. You figured that out on your own?

Red put his hand on his chin, mouth, thinking.

Niko woke up later that night. All he could think about was what happend to him, more concerned about the Gaster he was dating. He didn't notice his coat, sweater was off, his chest was bandaged up. He sat up. Papyrus was washing dishes, felt he was awake. He went in, caught Niko trying to get up.

Papyrus: stay down! You're hurt! You're in no condition to move!

Niko: G-Gatsy-! I have to help him-!

Papyrus had no clue what he was talking about, never seen a Gaster other than Niko, his own had fallen in the void, wiped from his memory years ago. Niko attempted to get up, but Papyrus grabbed him by the skull, forced his face onto the couch, holding him down, making Niko yelp, squirm, but paps was stronger than him. Papyrus spoke in a firm, quieter tone.

Papyrus: If you're that okay with dying, I shouldn't have saved you. I should have let you freeze to death. You'd be a pile of dust. "Gatsy" you mentioned, would never see you again.

Niko quit squirming, was silent.

Papyrus let him go, hmped. He was about to walk off, but Niko spoke. Only it wasn't really Niko. This voice was deeper, sounded much different. (I just call him e!Niko)

e!Niko: Don't waste your time on him. He's rather pathetic.

e!niko looked more Gasterish, had a different shade of purple eyes, a white purple, glowed very bright, had his eyes half closed most of the time, had a normal Gaster smile, it made him look sinister, even if he wasn't doing anything bad, it was just how he looked.

Papyrus: what the hell are you? *snarls*

e!Niko: never have been named. "Gasty" is another Gaster, like Niko here. "Niko" is a nickname for him to separate him from the others.

Papyrus: the fuck is a Gaster?

e!Niko: *chuckles softly* well, you wouldn't know. How are you supposed to know what your creator is if you've never met him yourself?..actually..you have.. He just no longer exists..

Papyrus summoned a bone, tackled e!Niko, held the bone to his throat, growling at him

Papyrus: Start talking! Now!

Red: -Hey, hey! Papyrus, stop!

Red pulled Papyrus off

Red: Paps, what the hell happend!?

Niko was given control again, had no clue what just happend, looked frightened

Red: Look at the guy, he's scared shitless!

Papyrus: Sans, you weren't there! That was not the same person! He looked different, acted different!

Red: that's no excuse to fucking attack him!

Papyrus: he mentioned our "creator"!

Red looked confused

Red: *sigh*..look..let me talk to him..go chill out..

Papyrus gave him the middle finger, left the room. Red helped Niko up. Niko was 5.4 feet.

Red: sorry about my bro there. You okay, bud?

Niko nodded. He sat on the couch, began to tell Red everything about how Sanses and Papyruses are created from their Gasters, the reason why Gasters have hand holes, the skelebros are literally made from them.

Red: …you have them..where..where is your sans and papyrus?…

Niko: *lowers his head*..my mom..she found out about the sanses and papyruses…she cut my palms out…she wanted me to have them early so mine would be my age, be future scientists with me..but they were born babies..mom planned on killing them..I had to cry, beg for her to let them live … I was only 6 years old..

Red: ..did she?

Niko:..I..don't know…she took them from me…I never got to see them again…

Tears fell from his eyes, held his arms. Red swallowed a painful lump in his throat, felt bad for him. That hurt to hear. He frowned, rubbed the back of his skull

Red: ..shit …im so sorry…that must have been really hard on you.. If that happend to me..I wouldn't know what to do…

Niko: I just pray they just got sent to a good home, grew up happy and safe .. I hope someday I will see them again..

Red weakly smiled

Red: …do you..know where my Gaster would be?..I'd like to meet him…


	10. part 10: Welcome back, G

In the void Underfell Gaster was taking a nap. He had his eyes closed, had a tooth pick in his mouth, floating, laid back with his arms crossed, he had sharp teeth like every monster in underfell.

(I use BunnyMuse's UfGaster)

The snowstorm ended, Niko was floating in the air, guiding Red to the secret door to the void in Waterfall. Niko preferred to float.

Red: you sure he's around here? I come here everyday.

Niko: *nods* y-yes. I have been in my own void for years, in there, I have talked to him many times before..

Red: wait, so you actually know the guy?

Niko: he's like my older brother I never got to have. He is grumpy, a bit rude, but he has a good heart.

Niko showed him the secret door. Red inhaled, preparing himself. He was about to meet his creator, basically his father. He wasn't sure what to say, what to expect. He opened the door slowly. Gaster opened his eye.

Gaster: ..hmm…? The hell- sans..!

Red:..d-dad?

Gaster floated down, ran to red, hugged him tight. Red hugged back

Gaster: Sans!..we finally meet again..! H-how!?

Niko: I lead him to the door

Gaster: wait, Niko, you're free!? How is this possible!? How did you escape!?

Niko: the original Gaster did. He's in search of any trapped Gaster, is rescuing them from their voids. I'll contact him right away.

A portal opened, the original Gaster stepped out

Gaster: no need, Niko. I'm here now.

Ufgaster: ..Undertale Gaster right..?

Gaster: that is correct, my boy. Niko, Sans, come. Let us go. I can take it from here. Wait at home.

Niko: w-wait! Gatsy! I-is he-!?

Gaster: *smiles gently* he is okay. His soul was poisoned, he is resting in my lab, its not bad enough to kill him.

Red: woah, woah, who's soul got poisoned now!? Jeez! So much things going on at one time, its really damn hard to keep up with!

Niko: I'm in a relationship with another Gaster..I call him Gatsy..He never fell in his void, is a full time father to his Sans and Papyrus..we were exploring Aus, we came upon HorrorTale, that au's chara poisoned Gatsy's soul, possessed him, attacked me. ..I escaped to this world, seeking for help..

Red: thank you. That's much easier to understand.

Gaster: alphys is with him, working up a cure for the poison.

Niko: thank you *smiles*

Gaster: now, go. I must begin my work to free this Gaster now. This will take awhile.

Red: I'll go with you.

Hours later, papyrus was home, ironing clothes, the door came open. Red called out

Red: Hey, paps! I brought you someone you will want to meet!

Papyrus turned, looked. Ufgaster hugged him tight. Papyrus froze

Papyrus: ..d-dad..!?..

Ufgaster: you and sans have grown up so much..I'm so proud of you ..

Red: welcome back, G.


	11. part 11: if she only knew

Chia moved out of ufGaster's bedroom, that way he'd have his room back. Buttercup still had her crib in Red's room. But one problem. Now Chia had no place to sleep. She would sleep on the couch, but the brothers could be pretty loud while watching tv, her being a light sleeper, that'd wake her. Plus she'd feel rude.

She would ask Papyrus, but his bed was too small for her. His old black race car with flames on the side bed that Red set up for him when he was a kid, Red offered to make him a newer, bigger bed, but Papyrus insisted on keeping his old one. He honestly actually treasured the things Red made for him.

Chia thought about asking red, but didn't think he'd like the idea of sharing his bed or something like that.

Chia got her fluffy, purple bed covers, curled in them at the end of the hallway, trying to fall asleep. Red just woke up for a mustard bottle, ran out in his mini fridge.

Red: damn it..forgot to run to the store..

He went to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle, went back upstairs. He noticed chia at the end of the hall. He sighed, nudged her with his foot, making her turn, look up at him.

Red: the hell 'ya doing?

Chia: I gave Gaster his room back.

Red: and you didn't decide on the couch? That's what I'd do.

Chia: yeeaah but, I didn't want to be rude

Red: rude? How the hell is that rude?

Chia: because you could be trying to watch TV, I'm just taking up all of the space

Red: *sigh* well. I guess you could stay with me. *shrug* just a suggestion.

Chia:..you sure?

Red nodded, gestured her to get up. She got up, followed him. Immediately, the strong scent of mustard punched her in the nose. Red smelling like mustard from constantly drinking it, it wasn't news. After awhile it actually got..somehow comforting. It was weird, but true.

Chia and red slept on the opposite sides of the bed, avoiding getting too close, getting in their space the best they could.

The next morning, ufgaster took Buttercup out of her crib while red, chia were asleep. He knew already Red adopted Buttercup, so he saw her as his first grandchild pretty much, wanted to get to know her better. Buttercup would have flipped out because she didn't know him, but something told her that he was Red's and Papyrus' dad, so was calm.

He fed her some lettuce, napkins, some things she loved to eat. She sniffed him, licked his nose. She months old now. Ufgaster already loved her.

Both red and Chia slept for hours, past morning. Red woke up, to find chia got too close that night. She was cuddling him, had a leg wrapped around him, her head on his side, holding him close.

Red: -the hell?

He carefully got her off, she stayed asleep

Red: touchy, aren't 'ya?

He got up, left to go to his station. Papyrus was pissed at him for being late, but Red was used to it.

Red was at his Hotland station. He just finished talking to Frisk, gave them a hot dog to revive their HP if they were forced in battle with Asgore. Frisk smiled, hugged him tight.

Red: heh heh okay there, kiddo..

He patted frisk on the head, frisk let go, was on their way. Red sighed, popped his spine. He let out a yawn.

Red: Damn. I'm always fucking tired.

He teleported home, went to his room. Buttercup was asleep in her crib, breathing softly. Red smiled, leaned down, kissed her head. He then looked at Chia, had his smile still. He reached in his pocket.

Red: The kid made you something.

Frisk made a cute beaded braclet for Chia, they wanted Red to give it to her. He took her hand, slipped it onto her wrist as she slept. She was snoring softly as she slept. Red just stared for abit, felt his soul warming up. He looked down, holding his chest. He understood now. A blush came to his cheeks as he looked back at her, softly stroked her hair, very quietly whispered so she wouldnt hear it.

Red: ...I love you...

Buttercup woke up, sniffed, smelled Red, bleated.

Red turned around, went to her. He gently lifted her, held her. She clung onto him, nibbling the string part of his hood. Red chuckled softly.

Meanwhile, Papyrus just came home, quickly closed, locked the door. He saw e!Niko around, would rather not deal with him, knew what Gasters were capable of. He looked out the window, saw e!Niko just standing there, his bright glowing white purple eyes glowing into the night. Paps didn't trust him one bit.

UfGaster noticed paps, went over.

Ufgaster: what is it, son?

Papyrus:..that "Niko" gaster..I don't like him… There is something off about him..I don't trust it at all..

Ufgaster: you're more likely referring to that other person inside of him. That's not the kid's fault. The boy is a victim of illegal experimenting. His own mother tried to turn him into a weapon. His Asgore wasn't aware of what she was doing, she did it in secret. She was eventually caught, arrested, but the damages she had done cannot be fixed…

Papyrus: ..split personality or some shit?

Ufgaster: *nods*..I just call the other one e!Niko. Just simply "evil Niko". Short, sweet, simple.

Papyrus: why is he here though?

Ufgaster: e!Niko is quite the curious one. Since he was just here recently, he is exploring, learning about this world.

Papyrus: so he won't actually do anything..?

Ufgaster: he's gotten better. Leave him alone, he will leave you alone. He was created to be a war weapon, help his Asgore wipe out humanity. He was created to be faster, wiser, powerful than actual Niko, the experiments done on Niko, somehow made e!Niko like pain.

Papyrus: oh great. He's a sadist, masochist. Sounds overpowered.

Ufgaster: he's dangerous, but he is not invincible, can be defeated. You have to time your attacks very carefully is all.

Papyrus: ..father..? Why was my memories of you completely..not existing when you fell into the Core?..I don't understand that..

Ufgaster: *lights a cigarette, takes a puff*.. when I fell, I got shattered through time, space, its very complicated to explain it, but I didn't exist in the underground anymore. I was trapped. I could still see what was happening, left a door in Waterfall in case. I could go through the door, walk around, but I couldn't make contact with anyone, or anything. I was like a ghost. Not like Naplestablook.

Papyrus: ahh..I guess that makes sense…

Ufgaster: Frisk is almost done with their run..I better get ready for that..

He pat papyrus on the head, left, on the way to the castle


	12. part 12: just a glitch

UfGaster was still out to catch up to Frisk, papyrus was asleep, so was everyone else. It was 3:45 in the morning. Chia and Red were still sharing the same bed since she had no where else to sleep. She would sleep on the couch, but she didn't want to be rude, just be there if someone wanted to watch TV or something. They made sure to sleep away from each other to give each other space, not get too close.

Chia woke up, panted a bit, looking at her surroundings, realized she was still in the bedroom. It was just a nightmare. She sat up, holding her chest, trying to let her heart settle down. Her heart was in a bit of pain, her throat was dry. Red was still asleep, snoring loudly. Chia got out of bed, was in boxer shorts, a black t shirt that was Red's. She didn't have a lot of clothes, her clothes were on the surface, paps, red let her borrow clothes. She went down stairs, went to the kitchen for a cup of water.

Red woke up for a late night mustard drink. He sat up in bed, opened his mini fridge with his magic, pulled out a mustard bottle, noticed chia wasn't there. He figured she just needed to use the bathroom, so didn't question it, drinking from the bottle.

Chia finished up her water cup, was headed back upstairs, she stopped, thought she heard something. She stayed still, listened. Nothing. She continued to walk. The sound came back. It sounded like…buzzing..before she even turned around, blue strings suddenly grabbed her by the arm, started to pull her into a portal, making her scream out.

Red, papyrus both threw open their bedroom doors, summoned thier magic bones once they ran to the scene

Chia was holding tightly holding onto the stair railing with her free hand, being pulled in. Glitched up laughing came out.

Red: What the hell!?

Papyrus cut the strings with one of the bones, pulled her close to his chest to protect her. He looked at red, gave chia to him

Papyrus: Sans, get her to your room with Buttercup, lock the door!

Red quickly took Chia, teleported, came back after he put her down, locked the door.

A black sans figure came out, Error kept appearing around him.

Papyrus: Another Sans! Who the hell are you!?

Error: Oh I'm defiantly a Sans. But not like any you would know..

He levered himself up with his strings, laughed as he attacked. Papyrus and Red fought hard. Error was quicker than them, this was seriously making the bros exaushted. But they continued to do their best, stand their ground.

Red: What do you want with our human!?

Error: Heh heh..you don't notice it?..normally you would kill a human on the spot right when you saw it, but when that one fell, you two went soft on it, gave her a job, even let her live with you.

Red: So!? She can't fight, isn't very good at defending herself! It wouldn't be a fair fight!

Error: since when was Underfell "fair"?

Papyrus: its none of your damn business anyway! It was our choice! She's done no harm!

Error: but you never questioned why you felt so different when sparing her?..and have you noticed that the other aus don't have another human besides a Chara, Frisk?

Red and Papyrus listened, but would not back down.

Papyrus: That's bullshit. We have met other versions of ourselves, we are not the only underfell to have a human that is not frisk or chara.

Error: Glitches. Simple mistake. That human was not supposed to be here. It was a mistake. And it can't be fixed. It was a glitch. It was just supposed to be Frisk to fall, not that one as well.

Red: hold on, what do you mean by that!?

Error: Frisks tend to reset a lot. They get..curious of what will happen, all the outcomes. The more they do it, in rare cases have rather interesting results. Somehow when your Frisk reset, it took time a year back somehow, put in another entrance to Underfell for a minute, and just at that minute, she happend to fall. It wasn't supposed to happen.

Both of the brothers were silent. They honestly had no idea how to feel about this, what to say about that.

Red:..that doesn't explain why you're after her..

Error: Simple! Since this one isn't either a Frisk or Chara, we have been given more than enough evidence that this one can actually be trusted, she's my new puppet!

Papyrus tackled Error down the stairs. Big mistake. It just pissed Error off. It made his attacks even quicker, more violent. Red jumped in, him and paps fought hard. But they were caught off guard, Error managed to capture Chia again, held her to him with a arm. Chia squirmed hard. As the portal was about to close, Red shot a bone at Error, which was also a big mistake. It made Error heavily glitch out, mess up on his portals, Chia ended up getting sent to another world, she let out a scream as she disappeared, Red tried to grab her, but it was too late.

Chia was sent to another version of Underfell. This one was a bit different from hers. She landed in the river, but it was moving really fast, she couldn't grab onto anything no matter how hard she tried. There was a huge Sans that looked like Red but his coat was different, he looked more intimidating, had a gray shirt with a black skull on it. Beside him was a human girl, blond hair, brown leggings, a red t shirt. Chia didn't get a good look at them, still being pulled by the river. She ended up getting pulled underwater, hit her head really hard, getting knocked out, just then, the skeleton's huge hand entered the water, grabbed her by the arm, pulled her out of the water.

(This version of red belongs to Kimiwillsinforever on tumblr, to separate hers and mine, I just simply call him ufsans)

Ufsans: Welp. The kid is dead. *shrug*

The human girl was named Kimberly. Her and ufsans were husband and wife. They were on a date, that happened. She went over

Kimberly: She's not dead, Sans, she needs CPR, water is stuck in her throat

UfSans: *drops her* that ain't gonna be me, doll. Knock yourself out though.

UfSans was a lot meaner than Red, ruder. Kimberly was nice, loved him for him. She performed CPR, the water came out of Chia, but she was still out cold.

Ufsans: Ew. *moves back* don't get that throat water on my good shoes now.

Kimberly:..hmm..still out…it must be a head injury..we should take her to Alphys, she can figure it out, know what to do.

Ufsans: Damn it. I was enjoying us time too. Stupid fucking random drowning human.

Kimblery: We can cuddle, watch a movie at home to make up for it.

Ufsans: *smiles* sweet. Can I pick the movie?

She nodded, smiling still

Ufsans: Yes! You're the best, babe!

They left, went to Alphys

Back in the original Underfell, Error was gone, but now that meant Chia was too, they had no idea what world or au she ended up in. Red was pacing around, swearing to himself. He didn't mean for that to happen.

Papyrus: Sans! Do you realize what the hell you did!?

Red: FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck-

Papyrus: *grabs him by the sweater, slaps him* Get a grip will you!? This is your fault!

Red: You think I don't know that, boss!? We can't just leave her there! Buttercup will be devastated!

Papyrus: Will you quit whining already!? Call everyone from the other universes you met! Arrange a search party or some shit!

Red nodded, both brothers dialed, called anyone they met out of their au. They all said they'd look out for her. Red threw his sweater, coat on, papyrus put his armor on. They had Grillby baby sit Buttercup.

Frisk heard the news, ran over to Red, wanting to help search. He just snarled at them, gave them a small push.

Red: Get away from me, damn brat.

Frisk frowned, hand signed, Red gave them a cold look

Red: That Glitch Sans told us all about your resets. Is our lives just a fucking game to you!? Do you get some sick thrill out of this!? I trusted you, kid!

Frisk looked hurt, shocked. They lowered their head, tried to apologize

Red: No you're fucking not. If we were ever friends in the past time lines, you would have just let us had our happy ending, let us get the hell out of this shit hole…*looks off*..you're a fucking sadist freak…I don't want to see you, talk to you ever again.

Frisk reached for his arm, but he began to walk off to head to Alphys.

Red: Don't touch me..just..leave me alone..

Frisk stood there, silent, hurt. But they knew he was right. They had no excuse for their actions. The guilt was painful.

Red found Alphys, told her what happened. Alphys gave him a watch, all he had to do was press a button, a portal to another world would open for him.

Red: You sure this will work, nerd?

Alphys: of course! When have I ever been wrong!? Never that's when!

Red sighed. He hesitated but pressed the button, a portal opened. He inhaled, walked through. The portal closed behind him.

Back in the other Underfell, Chia woke up, was on the couch. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head, looking around. She thought she was in her Underfell, it all looked the same so far.

Chia:..was it a dream?..huh..

She got up, went upstairs to check on Buttercup, only to walk in…Kimiberly and UfSans were having intercourse.

Chia: *yelps* Sorry! Sorry!

UfSans: -Hey! Get outta here! *snarls* Can't a guy be with his damn wife!?

Kimberly was just watching all of this go down, she grabbed ufsans' slipper, threw it at Chia.

Kimberly: We'll talk in 5, let us finish! Shoo Shoo!

Chia: SorrySorrySorry  
She continued to say that as she quickly got out, closed the door.

Chia: Fuck. That wasn't a dream. The Sans I know is not that tall. And I'm the only living human in my world besides Frisk in the underground…*heart hurts, panicking a bit* oh no…I don't know what au I'm in..! I don't have any way of contacting my sans and papyrus..! What about Buttercup!?..oh shit, oh no, no, no!

She went down stairs, pacing around the couch, sweating, pale, really scared, having no idea what to do. She would go out, look, but she was still only in boxer shorts, a t shirt, no shoes. It was way too cold out. Plus, how would she open a portal?

Kimberly, ufsans came downstairs, to find Chia in tears. Kimberly went to her, thought she hurt her feelings a bit ago.

Kimberly: hey, hey, don't cry. I'm sorry. Look, I just really don't like time with my lump of grump interrupted.

Chia: its not you..I don't know where I am..how to leave..anything..I'm stuck here..  
She let out a sob by accident, hated crying in front of people

Chia told them what all happened. Ufsans grumbled.

Ufsans: I suppose I could talk to the bitchy lizard. Maybe she can do something about it.

Kimberly nodded

Chia: you sure? *wipes eyes with back hand*

Kimberly: absolutely. I don't mind the help.

Ufsans: no, I just want the human outta here.

Kimberly giggled, hugged him, loved his rude and grump. Chia was silent, thinking about everyone in her world.

Ufsans left. He came back with Alphys, she gave her own watch to open portals. Chia thanked everyone, walked through the portal.


	13. part 13: the search

Red was searching Undertale first. Sans, his Papyrus were helping him look. Papyrus came back after searching for hours.

Papyrus: *shakes head* nope, I'm afraid there is no adult human here.

Sans: You did your best, Paps. Why don't you go home, take a break?

Papyrus: Sans, are you sure you can handle this?

Sans: absolutely!

He made a bone pun, Papyrus groaned, rolled his eyes, went home. Sans looked back at Red, patted his shoulder

Sans: Hey, we will find her, okay, pal?

Red: How!? There's non ending amount of alternate universes! Who the hell knows where she is!?

Sans: Relax. Swapfell Sans and Paps, Dream, Ink, Niko and Gatsy are helping us search too, surely we will.

Red put his face in his hands, muttering "Damn it to hell, this is all my fucking fault"

Sans: cmon. We can't give up. Stay Determined. *looks at his phone* Swapfell bros, Niko and Gatsy, Dream, Ink already searched thier worlds, I checked mine, she's not in any of them… Swapfell is searching UnderVirus, Niko and Gatsy are searching TimeTale, Dream is searching UnderSwap, and Ink is searching MonoFell. Hmm..let's search FlowerFell… (My flowerfell frisk is a kid. All my frisks are kids)

They went to FlowerFell next. Red looked around with his eyes.

Red: looks the same as my world.

Sans: Don't underestimate it. Different world, different story.

Red noticed FlowerFell Frisk, she was a little girl, 6 years old. She was wearing her Sans' coat, it was too big on her, dragging in the snow. Flowers were blinding her eyes. Red snarled at Frisk, was about to rudely ask Frisk a question, still pissed at his Frisk, his eye was glowing, suddenly this world's Sans suddenly harshly pushed him into the snow

FlowerFell: *scoops up Frisk, holds her close, eye glows* Get the fuck away from my daughter!

Red: Ha! Please, buddy! *gets up, brushes himself off* Frisks are not to be trusted! They just use us as damn toys! They fuck with our emotions! They just fake being nice!

FlowerFell; *glares at him* My kid isn't like yours then! Just because you hate yours gives you no excuse to hurt mine!

Red: I didn't used to hate Frisks! Until my eyes got opened, I saw them for the shits they truely are!

Sans: Sans, stop! *gets between them* Sorry about him. He's just cranky. He lost someone he cares about, I'm trying to help him out. Look..have you seen a human female around? She's kinda pudgy, around 5 feet, long brown hair, hazel eyes, freckled cheeks?

FlowerFell: *closes his eyes, shakes his head* the only human I've seen around here is my daughter.

Frisk: Your friend is missing?..*frowns* I hope you find her.

Sans: heh thanks, kiddo *pats her head* Sorry about my friend again.

Flowerfell: *sighs* its fine..just..don't do that shit again. I won't hesitate to kill anyone that hurts Frisk. She's already died too many times.. *lowers head* every time Frisk dies in this world, a flower grows on her body, drains her energy, weakens her, slows her down. And the flowers are permanent.

Red looked up at him, listening

Flowerfell: If she dies anymore.. She will die…permanently…no resets or nothing..gone..

Red: fucking hell…*rubs the back of his skull* t-that really sucks… I'm sorry…*sighs* I'm just pissed off at myself, I'm worried sick, furious at my Frisk because I found out about the resets, genocide runs…

Frisk: I forgive you, Sans. Just stay strong. It'll be okay.

Red: *weak smile* thanks.

Sans: Here, tell me your number to stay in contact with me just in case you do see the girl.

FlowerFell told Sans his phone number, Sans saved it. Him and Red left after a bit.

Red; *breathes* okay..different world…different story ..I have to remind myself about that…I can't assume shit..


	14. part 14: horrortale

Warning: Gore, disturbing

* * *

Weeks passed, everyone was still searching.

Chia was exhausted, she hadn't been sleeping well ever since falling into another world. Her hair was a mess, dirty, tangled up, had not been able to wash or brush it. She missed her home on the surface. She missed Red, ufgaster, papyrus, Buttercup, Grillby, everyone she had gotten close to. She sometimes cried, felt like she'd never find her world.

She walked, what she didn't know was Horrortale, which meant she was in danger just being there. Aliza kept being killed by a bunch of things, including Horror, this world's Chara, the same one the possessed Gatsy, made him attack Niko. For no reason, just because she wanted to. She enjoyed making others suffer. This world's Frisk had left on a neutral run years ago, things in the underground got so much worse since then. Everyone became cannibals, due to Undyne's new law, lack of food.

Chia's heart stopped beating at the sound of a deer crying out. She ran to the source. There was HorrorTale Sans on top of it, killing it slowly. Chia went pale, teared up, trembling heavily. She loved animals, this hurt her heart to watch, listen to.

She began to back off when HorrorSans began to skin it with a knife he pulled out of his pocket. He mainly cared about keeping his Papyrus fed. He didn't care what happened to him, but lived, hunted for his brother. He was all he had left. Chia couldn't watch this anymore. She had to leave that scene.

But, her tripping at least once everyday, she tripped on her own ankle, she "Yeep" ed without meaning to. HorrorSans stopped his work. A sick grin formed on his face, the sick sound of bones popping could be heard as he turned his skull around only all the way (oh god, stop it Sans. Just imagining that. Eesh. ). Chia's heart pounded rapidly, terrified. She darted as quick as she could, but she was not a fast runner, lost stamina really fast. Her heart, throat hurt. Her throat felt like it was on fire. She tripped down the hill, violently rolled down, getting bruises, bangs.

HorrorSans teleported where she was, sickly grinning at her

HorrorSans: Well, well~ You look like you got a decent amount of meat on you, huh? You got enough to feed my brother and I. But do you taste good? Heh heh..nothing but the best for my little bro..you know?

Chia was in too much fear to say anything, trembling heavily. HorrorSans sank his sharp fingertips into her sides making her scream out. HorrorSans, being a sadist, like everyone in HorrorTale except Aliza, lowkey Papyrus, Muffet, Flowey, Gaster, he chuckled at that.

Meanwhile, BlueBerry was 9, on Underfell Papyrus' shoulders, helping him look. They both heard her screams

BlueBerry: Mweh! I don't like that! *tears up, really sensitive*

Papyrus: That sounds like the human-!

He began to sprint to where they were at, he ran really fast

Back at the scene, HorrorSans moved the wing part of Chia's hair aside so he could see more of her neck, shoulder. He crackled to himself.

HorrorSans: Let's see if you taste as good as you look.. Its been so long since I've seen a human other than Aliza there… But Paps likes her, how rude would it be to kill his friend?..

Chia was trying really hard to break free, but he was really strong.

HorrorSans: Hope ya don't mind-

He suddenly leaned down bit into the sensitive part of her shoulder deeply. She let out a loud, bloody horror scream, it pierced the air. She thought this was it, she was going to die.

HorrorSans was suddenly hit with a blast of red magic, knocking him off of her. Chia was in the snow, bleeding, trembling. HorrorSans growled, got up. He immediately bailed out when he saw it was a Papyrus. He couldn't bring himself to hurt him. He teleported away instantly.

BlueBerry jumped down, ran over with papyrus.

Papyrus: Fuck, you're losing a lot of blood-*takes his scarf off, ties it around the wound securely* that will hold until home.

Blueberry was nuzzling her cheek in attempt to comfort her. He was a sweet, affectionate little boy.

Papyrus was on the phone, calling Red.

Papyrus: I have found the human! She's hurt! I'll be home shortly! Do you know how to get back, or do you need my instructions?!-okay! See you there!

He hung up, scooped Chia up into his arms, BlueBerry climbed up onto his back.

When he got to his Underfell, he immediately began sprinting to Alphys, Gaster's lab. Red and Sans were already there, saw Chia. Red actually felt pain in his soul seeing her condition.

Red: -Chia!

Sans: Damn! What happened!?

Papyrus: HorrorTale Sans got to her..!

Sans swore under his breath, Red was silent

Gaster, Alphys began their work on her, saving her from bleeding to death, healing her. She passed out from bloodloss

Red was sobbing in his hands heavily. He blamed himself for what happened. He felt like a failure. Sans went to him, hugged him close.

Red: T-this wouldn't have ever happened if I didn't fuck up rescuing her from that glitched fucker! She's going to fucking die now, it's all my fucking fault!

UfAlphys: Ah, shut it! She is not going to die, G got the bleeding under control, she just needs some more blood, lucky for me, I got some.

Sans: she's going to be okay, Edge. Everything is okay.

Red always assumed the worst. He was used to bad things happening, things not going his way. He brushed his tears with his arm.

Red had only broken down like that when his brother got killed in the genocide runs. He really loved Chia. He couldn't bare the the thought of losing her.

After awhile, Ufgaster, Red, Paps took her home. She was still out cold. Ufgaster instructed them to come upstairs, was carrying her. Buttercup was at Grillby's house. Ufgaster filled the bathtub full of hot water, not hot enough to burn.

Ufgaster: Someone needs to hold her still, another one of us needs to wash her hair, another needs to wash her.

paps: Sans clearly has a thing for her, that'd be fucking weird if he touched her.

Red: Wait, what do you mean "clearly"?

Paps: you cried your eyes out not too long ago. You've never cried like that for anyone.

Red: ...that's not true, papyrus..

ufgaster: you don't know it, papyrus, but sans has broken down crying before. For you. It was in the genocide runs. Frisk killed you. Only very few people can remember what happens after true resets. For Sans, it takes him awhile, but he always remembers. He's been through much more than you know.

Paps frowned, looked at red. Red was silent.

Red: I never wanted you to find out..

Paps: Sans... i..

Red: heh..lets not talk about this anymore.. I will wash her hair..

Ufgaster: i'll wash her, papyrus, hold her still.

Paps nodded, did so, allowing them to work.

Red: fucking hell. Her hair is so tangled, knotted up.

Ufgaster: clean it up first, when we are done, we will have to cut it.


End file.
